


Lip Gloss

by ckwriteastory



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/M, High School, PDA, Short & Sweet, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckwriteastory/pseuds/ckwriteastory
Summary: Kitty buys Lara Jean flavored lip gloss Peter wonders what they taste like.





	Lip Gloss

Lara Jean just finished up applying lip gloss to her lips and now reading the label of the tube. “What ya got there babe?” Peter asks as he walks up.

“Nothing Kitty brought us all flavored lip glosses,” She throws the gloss into her backpack.

Peter nodded along listening as Lara Jean continues to explain and look for her history textbook.

“She got me pina colada and strawberry bubblegum.”

“Sounds tasty,” Peter mused.

“They taste okay.” Lara Jean shrugged. “I just have to keep reminding myself not to lick it call off,” she then licked her lips furthering her point.

The sight of Lara Jean’s tongue had Peter musing, so he crept closer. “Let me taste.”

“No”

“Come on,” Peter caged his girlfriend in.

“Nooooo stop dork,” Lara Jean moved her head from side to side giggling trying to avoid Peter’s lips.

“Come on Lora Jean,” he kissed up her jawline towards her lip. “I really like pina coladas,” Peter said softly before their lips touched.

Lara Jean smiled and kissed him back, she could feel his smile through the kiss too. He pushed her further into the locker to deepen the kiss. His fingers slipped into her silky hair, tilting her head back and dipped his tongue to meet hers. Peter loved that he could kiss Lara Jean when ever he wanted now that she was his real girlfriend. They had a lot of PDA to make up for after all the pretend dating. Peter moaned as Lara Jean did something new with her tongue pushing for more dominance in the kiss. He loved when Covey got feisty.

“You know other people can see you right,” a dry voice spoke from a spot right in front of the kissing couple.

“Dude go away,” Peter groaned against his girlfriend’s lips. He didn’t want to back away from Lara Jean in the hopes that Sanderson would leave, then he and Lara Jean could get back to what they did best.

“Really Lara Jean _this_ ” He waved a hand in disgust, “is what you’re into now?”

Lara Jean heavily sighed readying herself to say something to Josh.

Kavinsky thought _Great! Nothing like the self-righteous opinions of Josh Sanderson to ruin the mood._ Before Peter could say something, revealing himself as a jealous boyfriend, they were interrupted again by another on of Lara Jean’s friends.

“Sanderson chill out man. LJ can make out with her boyfriend on her locker if she wants.”

“Chris!” Lara jerks around to look behind Peter’s shoulder seeing her other friend. “How long have you been there?”

“Since you applied the gloss, but it’s okay girlfriend be with your man,” Chris winked. “By the way I came here to ask for a ride home Kavinsky. Unless you both want me to suffer and ask Gen for a ride?” Chris gave Peter her big puppy dog eyes and pouted there was no way he could refuse.

“Fine.”

“Thanks lover boy.” Chris skipped down the hall; shouting in her retreat, “I’ll meet you guys by the car!”

Lara Jean smiled while shaking her head at her friends fleeting form. She then turned to her somber friend, “Josh you do know you Peter and I are dating, and we kiss from time to time, right?”

“I’m just saying Lara Jean –“

Already fed up with Josh overstepping Kavinsky cut Josh off. “Bro give it a rest.”

“I’ll just talk to you later Lara Jean,” Josh rolled his eyes and marched away.

Lara Jean seemed forlorn about Josh walking away upset; Peter thought a treat would cheer her up. “You want to get froyo? My treat.” He gave her a big smile.

“I don’t know.”

“Come on I’ll be buying you, Chris, and Kitty’s they’ll be bummed when they find out you turned down free frozen treats.”

Lara Jean pursed her lips, “Kitty would cut me.”

“This is true.”

“Okay I’ll allow you to buy your girlfriend and her entourage after school froyo,” Lara Jean said in a haute tone.

“Awesome,” Peter leaned in to kiss her lips. Then dipped down to grab her bookbag once forgotten on the ground, “Let’s go.”

“Great now I have to reapply my lip gloss,” Lara Jean reached for her bag to find the tube in one of the many pockets.

“I would say sorry bae, but I’m not,” Peter smiled smugly.

“Why do I keep a dork like you around?” She shoved at his shoulder.

“Because you looooove me,” he said in a singsong voice “and you wanna kiiiiiss me.”

“Please stop,” Lara Jean covered her face in embarrassment.

“I will but later you have to apply the strawberry bubblegum, so I can taste that one too.” He grabbed her hand and as they made their way towards the exit.

“Oh my god,” Lara Jean murmured.

In a low husky voice Peter whispered, “I also plan for you to be saying more of that later tonight too.”

Lara Jean became scarlet red as Peter continued talking hoping no one in the halls could hear what he was saying in his slightly seductive voice. Lara Jean couldn't decide if she should was embarrassed by his words or that she found them slightly arousing. 

“I think I’ll buy Kitty and extra-large to thank her.” Peter considered out loud.

“Please don’t because she’ll ask why.”

“How else am I supposed to show my gratitude?”

“I think you’re focusing on the wrong sister to be indebted to,” Lara Jean hip checked him.

“Oh, I was planning to show you my appreciation in a different way _all_ together.” He wagged his eyebrows in addition to tugging her hand to bring them closer. They laughed together at his corny remarks as they crossed the parking lot.


End file.
